Navigation based on computer added systems have many applications. Near a destination, some vehicles using such a system may need to know its precise three-dimensional position and orientation with respect to the destination. For example, an avionic vehicle (such as an Unmanned Aerial Vehicle (UAV) or missile located near its destination, which may be a building or other structure, needs to know its precise three-dimensional position and orientation with respect to its destination. Current solutions use a combination of GPS and Inertial Measurement Units (IMU). However, a solution provided by GPS and IMU may not be precise enough. Recently camera images of the destination and Structure-From-Motion algorithms have been attempted to be used to get a more precise three-dimensional position and orientation. However, Structure-From-Motion algorithms are too slow for many applications that need quick determinations and hence have limited applications.